Wild Christmas
by DreamsN'Ruins
Summary: Lo que comienza siendo una charla con bromas y frases cordiales, adquiere un tinte más violento a medida que los padres van revelando sus ridículas contradicciones y grotescos prejuicios sociales. M por Lenguaje hostil y temas adultos .


Nadie sabía como se habían visto involucrados en aquella incomoda situación.

Lo único que sabían los señores Malfoy y los señores Weasley, es que sus dos retoños, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy y Rose Weasley, respectivamente, habían anunciado su compromiso de matrimonio, y ambas parejas se veían obligadas a citarse para hablar y ponerse de acuerdo en algunos asuntos, o como sus hijos lo habían llamado "conocerse mejor", aunque cualquiera sin duda habría sabido que el verdadero motivo de tal cita era para limar viejas asperezas. Y que mejor aquel 24 de diciembre para hacerlo…

Los cuatro como adultos que eran se lo intentaban tomar con la mayor perspectiva posible.

-¡Oh, esos tulipanes son verdaderamente preciosos!-Pronuncio la señora Malfoy con educación.

-Si, si-Respondió Hermione.- Son de la floristería de la señora Cauldron, los traen directamente desde Holanda, salen a quince galeones la docena.

-¿De veras?

-Si.-Asintió la castaña.-¿La conoce? Esta cerca de Gringotts, es una pequeña tiendecita.

-No, no, nuestro jardinero, es el que cultiva las flores.

-¡Oh! Genial.-Mascullo.

Los cuatros se sentaron alrededor de la mesita del té.

-La cena a estado verdaderamente deliciosa, Hermione.-Pronuncio el señor Malfoy, tras llevarse un discreto pellizco en el brazo, cortesía de Astoria.

-Si, si, deliciosa.-Apoyo su esposa.

-Muchas gracias, me alegra que os gustara.

La castaña sonrío, y el señor Weasley inflo el pecho con orgullo.

Un ruido vibrante irrumpió en la sala.

El señor Malfoy saco un objeto ovalado de color dorado, cualquiera que lo hubiera visto de lejos pensaría que era una brújula. El rubio sin explicación alguna lo descolgó, y empezó a hablar, por el.

La señora Malfoy no podía creerse el descaro de su cónyuge, estaba ya harta de esos estúpidos _magicomunicadores_ del ministerio de magia, y su marido, con aquella insana obsesión con su trabajo.

Por fin Draco, colgó aquel objeto brillante.

-Lo siento, siento la interrupción.-Se disculpo algo molesto el rubio.

-¿Departamento de Cooperación Mágica, Malfoy?-Pregunto Ronald.

-Aja,-Respondió.- en la oficina de internacional de ley magica, Weasley.

-¿Y usted es?-Pregunto Astoria.

-Artículos de broma en Sortilegios Weasley.-Dijo el pelirrojo.-Y Hermione esta escribiendo un libro.

-Bueno en realidad es un ensayo analítico de los conflictos sobre la sangre muggles y la discriminación racial de los sangre pura.

Los señores Malfoy asintieron algo incómodos, por la mención del pasado.

Hermione se dio cuenta y se sonrojo un poco.

Hermione sirvió un poco más de té en las tazas.

-Tienen que probar el pastel navideño que ha hecho Hermione, ¿Q-Quieren probar un poco?-Dijo Ron en un intento de romper el hielo.

-Oh, claro.

Ron se levanto a la cocina, y un minuto después volvió con el pastel.

-¿Y que clase de pastel hace?-Pregunto Draco, mirando inquisitoriamente el pedazo que tenia en su plato.

-Eh, de queso y trufa.-Respondió automáticamente la castaña.

-¿De queso y trufa?- Se sorprendió Astoria.-Nunca lo había oído.

-Bueno es una receta mía, aunque tiene su truquillo.

-¿A sí?-Se intereso la señora Malfoy.

-Si, bueno, hay que batir bien el queso y la trufa junto, para que quede más crujiente.

-¡Oh! Fabuloso.-Mascullo la rubia.

-No le cuenta el autentico secreto.-Se inmiscuyo Ron.

-¿Cuál es?

-¡Virutas de jengibre tostadas!

Astoria sonrío.

-Pues esta deliciosa.

-¿Virutas de jengibre tostadas?-Se intereso Malfoy.

-Si vaya, la idea es de mi suegra.-Sonrío Hermione, señalando a Ron.

-Será un consuelo saber que hemos sacado una receta de cocina de todo _esto_.-Menciono Draco algo irónico.

Los minutos fueron pasando, algo incómodos a veces, ambas parejas charlando sobre sus respectivos hijos.

Pero, ese sonido vibrante, volvió a salir del interior de la chaqueta del rubio, Draco lo copio de inmediato.

La señora Astoria se veía algo molesta, y los Weasley algo incómodos.

_-Por otra parte podríamos emitir un comunicado de prensa, diciendo que esos beneficios, son puros rumores…_-Prosiguió el señor Malfoy, con su _magicomunicador._

La señora Astoria frunció los labios.

-Draco, querido, te estamos esperando.

-Si, si ya voy.-Draco hizo un aspaviento con las manos.

A los minutos, el hombre colgó por segunda vez el aparato con un: _Llámame._

-Ya se que no tengo modales.-Se disculpo.

Durante un rato, solo se oía el tintineo de los platos.

-Estamos muy agradecidos de su hospitalidad.-Dijo Astoria.

-No es nada,-Sonrío Hermione.-es un _placer_.

-Si bueno, supongo que estamos de acuerdo en que esta noticia a desfigurado a todos.-Opino Ron.

-A sorprendido. Diríamos querido,-Le corrigió Hermione.-supongo que era difícil de esperar, pero el amor es imprevisible.

-Algo no muy deseable, diría yo, para ninguno.-Rió Malfoy.

Su mujer le lanzo una mirada iracunda.

-Bueno, como ya he dicho, el amor es imprevisible, pero nunca indeseable.-Hermione parecía contrariada, pero sonreía.-Sea cual sea la cuestión de la sangre, _Draco_.

-yo no insinuaba nada parecido, _Hermione_.-El Malfoy, se esforzó en no rodar los ojos.-Solo increpaba en la cuestión sobre que ambas familias, han estado en grandes ocasiones en la cuerda floja de la hostilidad.

-Bueno ese no era el tema,-Interrumpió Astoria.-pensaba en la posibilidad sobre una nueva reunión, que tal mañana, en nuestra casa, sera navidad.

-Si estará bien.-Acepto Ron.-¿Verdad?

-Si claro, allí estaremos.

-¿Quieren más té?

-Saben esta reunión, esta yendo muy bien.-Comento Hermione, sirviendo la "Merlín sabe que taza" de té.

-Si,-Coincidió Astoria.-creo que es bastante ilustre por nuestra parte esta pequeña reunión de nochebuena, conociéndonos y dando de lado viejos odios, sin sentido.

-Si, lo que importa aquí son nuestros hijos y si son felices juntos, no veo el motivo por el que nosotros deberíamos intervenir.

-No vamos nosotros a meternos en peleas sin sentido, que ocurrieron en tiempos inmemorables.-Concedió la rubia.

-Si supongo que no pudo resistirse a los encantos de un Malfoy.-Dijo Draco con orgullo.

Ron dejo la taza a un lado y frunció algo el ceño.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no fue al revés, Malfoy?

Draco pareció divertido.

-Es algo obvio, mi hijo, nunca a sido de los que se enamoran, esa chica debió, pasarlas canutas para embaucarle.

-¿Embaucarle? ¿Qué insinúas Malfoy?

El ambiente se notaba algo tenso y tirante.

-Esta conversación, no va a ninguna parte.-Intervino Astoria, conciliadora.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo.-Apoyo Hermione.

-Yo solo abarcaba un hecho objetivo y sin…

-Bueno, esto esta degenerando,-Interrumpió la rubia a su marido.-mi esposo esta algo estresado con el trabajo, será mejor que nos marchemos, y mañana nos veremos.

-Yo no estoy estresado.-Se quejo.

-Pues yo empiezo a estarlo.-Susurro la señora Malfoy.

Y como si por un accio fuera invocado, el sonido vibrante del _magicomunicador_, irrumpió por_nosecuanta_ vez en la estancia.

La señora Malfoy parecía demasiado irritada, y esa sonrisa no evitaba su enojo.

Draco colgó el aparto.

-Un hurto en toda regla.-Comento Ron hacia Draco.

-Nadie te a pedido que escuches mi conversación.-Dijo el rubio hostilmente.

-Nadie te pidió que hablaras delante de mí.

-Lo hago por obligación, créeme.

-Venden la mierda, ellos la recogen.

-Son cosas que pasan.-Dijo Draco alzando las cejas.

-Si, pero aún así tienes un trabajo curioso.

-¿Curioso? ¿Y tú que?

Ron pareció sorprendido.

-Yo tengo un trabajo normal.-Respondió.

-¡Oh! Ya, normal, tu vendes soplamocos, pastillas vomitivas y sangranarices.-El tono del rubio era agrio y sarcástico.

-Eso y muchas cosas más.-Ron frunció el entrecejo.

-Chicos, porfavor.-Les corto Astoria.

-Continuar con vuestra discusión en otro momento.-Dijo Hermione, mirando reprobatoriamente a su esposo.

-No me encuentro bien.-Menciono la rubia de improviso.

Todos las miraron.

-¿Qué te pasa, querida?-Le pregunto Hermione.

-Si cariño, estas blanca como un banshee.-Draco miro a su mujer con preocupación.

-Tengo muchas nauseas.

-Coca-Cola, necesitas una Coca-Cola.-Sugirió Hermione, acercándole una del mueble-bar.

-¿Coca-Cola?¿Q-Que eso?-Pregunto Astoria, mirando aquella extraña lata roja.

-Es un refresco muggle, te gustara, va bien con la nauseas, pero no esta fría.-Explico Hermione.

-¿Estas segura de que es saludable?-Draco miraba desconfiado la bebida.

-Por mucho que te extrañe, Malfoy, no todo lo que toman lo muggle tiene peligro de muerte.-Dijo Ron con sorna.

Draco le lanzo una discreta mirada fulminante.

-Bébela a tragitos.-Le insto la morena a Astoria.

Por milésima vez, Draco se saco el _magicomunicador_ del chaquetón para atenderlo.

Astoria sintió nuevas nauseas, al ver a su esposo con ese dichoso aparato.

-¿Mejor?-Le pregunto Hermione, viendo como bebía.

-Creo que sí.

Draco seguía hablando a gritos por el chisme del demonio.

-¡Ya esta bien, Draco!-Astoria se levanto y camino a zancadas hasta el.-Ya estoy harta de el maldito aparato, ¡TODO EL DÍA, A TODAS HORAS!

-¿Pero que coño te pasa, Astoria?-Pregunto Malfoy.-Gritarme así, Blaise se a enterado de todo. Además deberías estarme agradecido por aceptar a venir aquí.

Parecía que Astoria pondría el grito al cielo, pero solo se llevo la mano a la boca.

-C-Creo que voy a vomitar.

-¿Necesitas ir al baño?-Le pregunto Ron.

-Mira un punto en el infinito, cariño.

-Querida deberías ir al baño no tienes buen aspecto.

Pero Astoria se alejo de su marido, enojada.

-¡Mira Draco, nadie te obliga a quedarte!

-Es cierto nadie lo hace.-Comento por lo bajo Hermione.

-¡Draco considera que todo lo que tenga que ver con el colegio, Scorpius o la mansión, es cosa mía!-Le reprendió Astoria.

-No es verdad.-Se defendió Draco.

-¡Si lo…!

Pero, para sorpresa de todos, Astoria no pudo decir nada más, pues literalmente echo todo el contenido de su estomago sobre la inocente mesita de salón.

-¡Un cubo!-Grito Ron repentinamente, acercándole un jarrón vacío de encima de la chimenea.

-Deberías haber ido al baño, Toto.-Le dijo Draco a su esposa, mirándose los pantalones pringados.

Hermione saco su varita.

-¡Fregoteo!-Musito, limpiando todo el vomito de la mesita.

-De veras que lo siento.-Se disculpo Astoria colorada y avergonzada por la situación.

Hermione agito la mano con desinterés, quitándole importancia a lo ocurrido.

-Quizás ha sido la tarta.-Mascullo Draco, tomando asiento.

-No la hice ayer.-Respondió de forma inmediata Hermione, sin poder ocultar su molestia.

Y para añadir leña al fuego el sonido agudo y vibrante volvió a sonar por incontable vez.

-Disculpen.-Draco descolgó el _magicomunicador.- No, no Blaise, te he dicho mil veces que es una fantasía, deja de comportarte como un muggles ignorante, joder, no creo que sea tan difícil, haz el favor de pasarme de una puta vez con Nott, ¡O mejor que se comunique conmigo el! Ahora no puedo hablar, adiós Zabbini._

Draco colgó el aparato brillante y se lo metió en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-Bueno,-Dijo Ron tomando asiento al lado de su mujer.-estamos aquí al fin y al cabo para tratar el asunto de nuestros hijos, así que si hemos terminado las interrupciones.

El pelirrojo dijo esto dirigiendo una mirada muy significativa al rubio.

Draco lo fulmino con la mirada.

-El tema principal es el porque de nuestros hijos han elegido casarse.-Dijo Draco.-Eso Weasley, es algo que todos sabemos.

-Claro, Malfoy, el problema es el interes nuestro, porque nadie os a obligado a venir.-Dijo Ron.

-¿Estas insinuando que nosotros no mostramos el suficiente interés por esto?-Ahora fue Astoria la que hablo.

-Lo único que digo es que aquí ha habido ciertos esquemas que han mostrado que ha habido mas interes por una parte que por la otra.-Contrarresto el pelirrojo.

-¿De que estas hablando?-Astoria se veía verdaderamente molesta.-¡Mi marido y yo no hemos venido con la intención de ser moralmente proscritos, hemos venido a hablar y a aceptar los hecho con la mayor perspectiva posible!

-Por favor, nos discutamos, los cuatros somos buenas personas y todos hemos mostrado interés por la situación de igual modo.- Interrumpió Hermione, suavizando el ambiente.

-Cariño, estamos siendo superficialmente imparciales desde el principio, no veo el motivo porque lo hacemos, ¡No tenemos que suavizar esto!

Hermione miro a su marido de mal modo.

-Sera mejor que nos tranquilicemos y tomemos más té.-Ofreció la castaña como ultimo recurso.

-Vale.-Aceptaron Astoria Malfoy tomando una bocanada de aire.

-¡Os hemos invitado a nuestra casa!-Prosiguió Ron con su parafernalia.-¡Una gran cena de navidad! Después de todo por lo que nos hicieron pasar los Malfoy y...

-¡No te permitiré que saque a relucir el pasado de mi familia con esa falta de respeto!-Gruño la rubia.-¡Mi marido no a faltado de ninguna forma a su familia en el tiempo que hemos estado!

-¿¡Que!

-Lo que has oído, igual que pides un respeto nosotros lo exigimos igual, no para que te comportes como un vulgar animal salvaje con nosotros.

-¡Me llaman animal en mi propia casa! ¡Esto no puedo creerlo!

-¡Ronald por favor!-Lo regaño Hermione.-Ahora mismo estas teniendo una actitud semejante a la de un simio.

A Draco se le escapo una risita.

-¡Cuidado, Hermione, cuidado!-Ronald tenia las orejas coloradas del enojo.-¡He sido amable y estado tranquilo, pero no permitiré esta clase de insultos en mi propia casa!

-¡Si usted no esta siendo educado! ¿Porque deberíamos serlo nosotros?-Astoria frunció el ceño.

-¡¿Saben que? ¡Toda esta mierda de consulta y consideración me esta hartando! ¡Guimos amables con ustedes! ¡Compramos estos estúpidos tulipanes, mi mujer me vistió como Bing Crosby! ¡Disculpar que no tenga paciencia para esta reconciliadora reunión! ¡Pero soy así, soy un hijo de puta con muy mala uva!

-Todos lo somos.-Dijo Draco alzando una ceja divertido por todo el discurso de el pelirrojo, empezaba a caerle mejor ese viejo traidor.

-¡No lo siento, pero no!-Soltó de improviso Hermione.-No todos somos hijos de puta con mala uva.

-Tu no por supuesto.-Comento Draco con ironía.

-¡No yo no, gracias a Merlín!

-¡Oh no, tu amor mio!-Rebatió Ron con bastante sarcasmo y exasperación.-¡Tu eres perfecta, has evolucionado antes que todos nosotros, tanto que estamos esperando a que te salgan alas y salgas volando como una nueva especie!

-¿¡Por que estas tan contrario a mí!-Le pregunto Hermione.

-¡No estoy siendo violento, estoy siendo honesto!-Ronald estaba bastante enojado.-¡Sabes, puedes sacar tu varita y arrestarme!

-¿¡QUE INSINUAS!

-No insinuó nada, ¡Nada! Siempre estas intentando controlarlo todo, mostrarle a los demás la superioridad de tu conducta de diosa sabelotodo.

Hermione dio un paso hacia su marido, llena de rabia.

-Esto es completamente humillante, ¿Es lo que esperabas, no? Estropearlo todo, criticarme por tener un comportamiento cívico.

-Nadie te esta criticando por eso, Hermione.-Le dijo Astoria.

-Si todos lo hacéis.-Se sentó en el sofá y se llevo las manos a la cara.-Estoy completamente sola.

Y como no el _magicomunicador_, invadió con su sonido el ambiente.

-Nacemos y morimos completamente solos.-Comento Ron en un suspiro.-¡Quien quiere un Whisky de fuego!

Draco levanto la mano y colgó el aparato.

-Veis estoy casada con una persona completamente negativa.-Comento Hermione llorosa.

-¿Quien es negativo?-Draco alzo una ceja.

-Yo.-Proclamo Ron con desinterés.

-Esta reunión nunca debió realizarse.-Se lamento Hermione.

-Tu dijiste que era una buena idea.

-¡Oh vamos si fue una buena idea!-Intervino Astoria.

-¿Quien quiere un trago?-Pregunto de nuevo Ron.

-Yo.-Dijo Draco.-Lo necesito enserio.

-¡Fuiste tú, Ron quien dijo que seria buena idea hacer la reunión aquí!-Dijo Hermione.

Ron la miro extrañado.

-¿Que tiene eso que ver ahora?

-¡Oh Hermione, por favor!-Astoria se masajeó las sienes con cansancio.-Cálmate, esto no esta yendo a ningún lado.

-Además los huéspedes son huéspedes, Herms, no es para armar este escándalo.-Dijo Ron ya sin saber como tomarse la escena.- Y tú no paraste de darme la lata sobre que no podíamos intervenir en la relación y teníamos que ser cordiales con los Malfoy.

Draco se levanto del asiento en el que estaba sentado y apoyo la espalda cerca del mueble-bar.

-¿Saben?-El rubio dio unas vueltas a su vaso de whisky entre los dedos.-Mi esposa tuvo que arrastrarme hasta aquí esta tarde, cuando creces con el ideal de virilidad de un Malfoy, es difícil no ser impulsivo y orgulloso en esta clase de situaciones.

-Es extraño, pensé que tu modelo de conducta era Fulbert _El cobarde_. -Replico Astoria con Sorna.

-Es el mismo concepto básico.

Hermione aún llorosa se seco con la manga de su vestido la nariz.

-¿Cuánto más quieres humillarme?-Se quejo a su marido.

Ronald rodó los ojos mientras se sentaba en el sillón y sorbía su copa.

-Además como si yo te hubiera traído aquí por amor al arte.-Le recrimino Astoria al ojigris.

-¿Qué esperabas Toto? La revelación de los valores humanos. -Draco alzo ambas cejas con mucha sorna y se dirigió a Ron.- Por cierto este Whisky de fuego esta increíble.

El pelirrojo sonrío y chasqueo la lengua.

-¿Verdad? De conserva irlandesa, de lo mejorcito que se puede encontrar.

Hermione les dirigió una mirada furibunda a los dos hombres.

-¿Y quien compro las dichosas flores? Lo único que dije esta mañana fue, "Oh que pena que no hayamos comprado unos tulipanes para esta noche y no te dije ni si quiera que bajaras a comprarlos…

Astoria la interrumpió, poniendo la una mano en el hombro.

-No te descompongas por esto, no vale la pena, querida.

-¡Fue el quien compro las flores, el y nada más!-Hermione resoplo con desden, y dirigio una mirada de superioridad a su marido.-¿Y nosotras no tomamos un trago o que?

Las miradas de los hombres se dirigieron de inmediato hacia ellas.

-Hermione y yo queremos tomar un trago.-Apoyo Astoria.

Ron se levanto y hecho una risita entre labios.

-Toma.-Dijo sirviéndole una copa a Astoria.

-Es bastante gracioso si lo piensas.-La rubia rió.-Tanto Weasley y tanto Malfoy, y no se que cuentos de virilidad y luego tienen miedo a enfrentarse a una pequeña reunión navideña.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

-Ya basta con eso, terminarlo.

-Tiene razón, es para reírse.-Le dio la razón Hermione.

Astoria bebió un largo trago de Whisky de fuego y musito.

-¿Y su copa?-Pregunto señalando a la castaña.

Ron alzo las cejas.

-No creo que sea necesario.

-¡Sírveme una copa, Ronald Weasley!-Le ordeno Hermione.

-¡NO!

Y para sorpresa de todos Hermione fue hacía Ron y intento arrebatarle la botella, el pelirrojo la alzo por encima de su cabeza, dando a la situación un aspecto muy infantil.

La castaña al fin logro hacerse con la botella.

-¡Bien! Vale, bebe cuanto quieras.

El pelirrojo se sentó irritado de nuevo, en su asiento.

Hermione Weasley se sirvió un gran vaso de Whisky de fuego.

-Vera, señor Malfoy,-Dijo Hermione tragando una buena dosis de aquel liquido anaranjado.- usted y yo no conectamos especialmente, supongo, yo vivo con un hombre que a decidido que la vida es lo suficientemente mediocre como para ser una indomita criatura que finge ser un hijo de puta para que no le dañe su precioso caparazón de mármol, ¿Sabe lo difícil que es convivir con alguien que tiene miedo de cambiar?

-¿Por qué estas diciendo eso?-Ronald le dio un sorbo más a su bebida.

-¡Siempre tenemos que creer en una posible mejora humana,-Hermione parecía bastante exaltada.- en una perfección imperfecta que es lo que nos hace tener esperanza en nosotros mismos y en los demás!

-¡Esta bien Herms, corta ya con ese perfecto papel de reina de la tragedia!-Dijo el pelirrojo cansado del numero que le estaba montando su esposa.

El señor Malfoy se cruzo de piernas y miro a la castaña.

-Claro que a todos no gusta pensar en una posible corrección,-Obvió el rubio.- una que nos libre de todo nuestro egocentrismo. Es como el libro que estas escribiendo, has dicho: "Bien eligiere una crueldad de los errores humanos y la analizare", todos tenemos que buscar una clase social de salvación.

-¿De que estas hablando?-La castaña frunció el entrecejo.-Yo no busco salvarme de nada.

-Como sea.-El rubio agito la mano en el aire con desinterés.

Hemione dio un largo y sonoro trago de Whisky.

-¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser tan complicadas?-Apoyo la espalda frustrada.-¿Por que todo no puede ser más sencillo y usual? Todo es tan agotador.

-Piensas demasiado.-La critico Malfoy.

-Las mujeres piensan demasiado.-Añadió el pelirrojo.

Los dos hombres bebieron un largo trago.

-No se como pueden vivir sin ningún sentido moral.-Dijo Astoria.

-Mírame estoy viviendo.-Respondió Ron.

Hermione le fulmino con la mirada.

-¡Oh! Ronald cállate ya.

-Los niños y la vida familiar te chupan la vida y te dejan como una nuez vacia.-Comento Malfoy.

-¡Draco!-Astoria lo miro como si fuera una especie rara y desconocida.

-Tiene derecho a tener ideas.-Lo defendió Ron.-Mi sobrina está apunto de tener un hijo con su marido, y yo solo puedo pensar; ¿Están locos? Les quedan al menos quince años felicidad sexual y ellos solo piensan en atarse con un crío.

-Me siento tan avergonzada de ti, Ronald.-Lloriqueo Hermione.

El ojiazul lo paso por alto y sirvió mas Whisky de fuego en las copas.

-Por favor deja ya de llorar Gra-Weasley, cuando los hombre lloran dejan a los hombres al borde del colapso, y debo admitir que el punto de vista de Ronald es totalmente justificado y…

Pero el rubio no pudo continuar porque su _bendito magicomunicador_sonó dentro de su bolsillo.

La cara de Astoria parecía demasiado agotada del tema.

-Yo soy incondicional, ¡Nunca protesto!-Dijo con mucha ironía la rubia.-C-Creo que voy a vomitar de nuevo.

-¿Dónde esta el cubo?-Pregunto Hermione nerviosa.

Astoria copio de nuevo el jarrón (bebió un largo trago de Whisky) y se lo puso bajo la barbilla.

Malfoy colgó el aparato.

-¿Qué pasa cariño te encuentras mal?-Pregunto.

-Tu interés es conmovedor.-Ironizo la rubia.

-Estoy preocupado Toto, que su matrimonio vaya cuesta abajo no hace que…

-¡Nuestro matrimonio no va cuesta abajo!-Le reprendió Hermione.

Pero Draco no pudo replicar pues el ringtone vibrante había vuelto a sonar.

_-¿Si Blaise?-_Atendió el Malfoy.-_Aja, vale, te llamare luego._

-Lo único que estáis siendo los dos es un par de cavernícolas.-Se lamento Hermione.

-Es el origen del hombre, la sustancia de la vida, no es nada más.

Draco bebió un par de sorbos.

-En el mundo real, no.- Dijo la castaña.

-¿El mundo real? Esto es aburrido, yo creo en el principio en un dios salvaje, uno que admite los errores humanos.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver, la existencia humana no se basa en lo errores, si no en las soluciones!

Ron resoplo.

-¡Merlín! Que no empiece con eso, otra vez.

Hermione golpeo a su marido un par de veces en el brazo. Ron se protegió con la mano.

-Esto es como volver a sexto.

Lo volvió a golpear.

-¡Vaya Hermione! Me empiezas a caes bien.-Se burlo Draco.

-Cállate.-Gruño la castaña.

-¡Yo tengo unos ideales y lo crean o no, soy muy seria con ellos!-Dijo la mujer.

-Pegarme a mi, que soy tu esposo, parece ser uno de ellos.

-¡Te lo advierto, Ronald!-Grito la Weasley.

El Malfoy descolgó por millonésima vez su aparato.

Hermione señalo al rubio.

-Astoria tiene razón, después de un rato se vuelve inaguantable.

El señor Malfoy siguió parloteando.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿Puede poner fin a estas entre conversaciones?

Y de repente Astoria se levanto el _magicomunicador_ decidida y se lo arrebato a su marido.

-¡EH!-Se quejo.

Y de improvisto, lo tiro dentro de todo el florero.

-¡BIEN HECHO!-Salto de pronto Hermione.

Draco y Ron se acercaron rápido al florero y el pelirrojo lo saco.

-¡Mierdas de Elfo!-Maldijo el rubio.

La mirada de Draco se dirigio furiosa a su esposa. Hermione y Astoria rompieron en sonoras carcajadas.

-¡¿Qué hiciste? No puedo creer que lo hicieras.

-Fue muy irresponsable.-Apoyo Ronald, mientras con su varita le lanzaba un hechizo de secado.

-¡Toda mi vida constaba de eso!-Se lamento a gritos Malfoy.

Ellas solo reían y reían.

-¡Ellas c-creen que es gracioso!-Rugio.

-¡Hermione, no es gracioso!-Riño Ron a su mujer.

Pero solo valió para hacer que literalmente se cayeran por los suelos de la risa.

Astoria agarro la botella de Whisky, y ella y Hemione cayeron al sofá muertas.

-Debo decir que ge ciente mujo mechor azi.-Intento gesticular Astoria.-Una vez tune un nolvio que llevaba ziempre un bolzo, todo termino rapido.

Hermione rió e hipo.

-En mi opinión, intento ser bastante normal y eso hace que haya una tranquilidad placentera.-Opino Hermione.

-¿Una tranquilidad placentera? Eso debe ser tan bueno, como cuando hechas un buen polvo, no uno de eso que hechas a escondidas de tu hijo, si no de los de verdad esos que cuando terminas te dejan pasmada, no recuerdo la ultima vez que sentí eso.-Bromeo Astoria.

-¡Astoria!-Se escandalizo Draco.

-Debo decir,-Comenzó Hermione.-que no siento ninguna tranquilidad, de hecho hoy es el día mas infeliz de mi vida.

-Eres una borracha infeliz.-Critico Ron.

-No estoy borracha solo he tomado unas copas de tú estúpido Whisky de conserva.

-Mi marido también es infeliz,-Dijo con sorna Astoria.-Mírenlo parece que lo abandonaron como a un chucho.

-Lo soy.

La rubia le mando un beso volante.

-Lo siento, Coco.

Ron tomo asiento rendido.

-Muy bien, no soporto mas esta mierda.-Resoplo.

-Muy bien, ¿Podemos acabar con esto?-Hermione miro el reloj.-Son las tres de la madruga, ¡Feliz navidad!

-Voy a vomitar.-Se quejo la rubia.

Astoria cogió la botella de Whisky de fuego y se sirvió otra copa.

-Ya basta Astoria.-Le dijo Draco.

-¡No! Beberé, quiero emborracharme hasta caerme de culo.

-Ahora me importa un carajo todo.-Se lamento Ron.

Hermione recostó la cabeza en el sofá y bebió otro trago.

-No eres el único, amigo.-Draco alzo ambas cejas.-La verdad es que a nadie le importa, excepto a Hermione, debemos respetar su integridad.

Hermione le miro furiosa.

-¡No necesito un reconocimiento, joder!-Grito.

-A me zi mi empurta, de herdad me emporta.-Dijo Astoria borracha como una cuba.

Draco le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

-¡No tanto como a mi!-Grito de nuevo Hermione.-Su hijo es un manipulador de mierda y maldigo el momento en que nació.

Astoria se levanto.

-¡Vámonos Draco no se como es que aún seguimos aquí!

Enojada y borracha agarro los tulipanes y los lanzo contra la pared.

-¡Eso es lo que pienso de tu mierda de tulipanes, horrendos!-Le grito la rubia.-Hoy es el peor día de mi vida.

Y un conocido sonido invadió la sala, para sorpresa de todos; encima de la mesa de té, el supuestamente roto _magicomunicador,_vibraba sin cesar.


End file.
